The present invention relates generally to industrial control systems, and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for mounting a device onto a panel.
An automated manufacturing assembly typically includes a set of mechanical and electrical components and one or more panel mount devices that allow a factory worker or operator to monitor or control the automated assembly. The mechanical and electrical components are integrated together to perform an automated manufacturing process. The controller is linked to a sub-set of the components (e.g., sensors) for receiving information regarding progression of the process and to another sub-set of the components (e.g., motors, actuators, etc.) for controlling progression of the process. A human-machine interface (HMI) is typically linked to the controller to facilitate either altering the process parameters or monitoring the process. In particular, the interface generally includes an output terminal, such as a display, that provides data to the user that is relevant to the controlled process. Likewise, one or more input devices, such as a touch screen or keypad, are typically provided so that a user can transmit information over the network to, for instance, the controller or controlled device.
While many different types of communication systems have been developed for linking the controller to the assembly components and to the interface, one particularly useful type of linkage is a network communication system, the Ethernet being an example. In the case of the Ethernet, for instance, an interface generates messages earmarked for the controller and transmits those messages onto the network. The controller listens on the network for messages earmarked for the controller and uses those messages to perform specific functions. Similarly, the controller earmarks specific messages for the interface and transmits those messages to the interface via the network.
Panel mount devices with operator interfaces are typically mounted onto a panel having a front surface that faces the operator, and a rear surface that is generally inaccessible during normal operation. An opening is provided in the panel that receives the interface from the front. The interface is thus fastened to the panel at the rear panel surface. When mounting the interface, the rear of the panel is difficult to access and not visible by the installer or panel builder when stationed in front of the panel. In some instances, the rear panel surface can be accessed by the installer. However, accessing the rear panel surface in order to mount an interface can be tedious and time-consuming, especially when mounting a plurality of interfaces onto a panel.
Accordingly, conventional mounting assemblies enable an installer stationed in front of the panel to mount the interface on a blind rear panel surface. For instance, one typical mounting assembly includes a screw or other rotatable fastener that extends inwardly from the rear of the interface towards the rear surface of the panel that can be rotated until the fastener abuts the rear panel surface. Such fasteners must first be positioned in a threaded aperture, and are further ergonomically unfriendly to the installer. Furthermore, when the fastener is rotated by the installer, the fasteners will likely be blind to the installer who is stationed at the front of the panel. As a result, under-rotation can compromise the mounting stability, while over-rotation can place excessive stresses on the fastening parts which can wear and fail over time. Other mounting assemblies require multiple installers, positioned at the front and rear of the panel.
Additionally, many panel mount industrial controls are typically made using polymeric materials which may deform over time, especially at the elevated temperatures typical of an industrial environment. As a result, the mounting mechanism for the panel mount device must be robust to long term temperature variation and may also be required to protect the interior of the panel from ingress of various fluids common to industrial environments.
What is therefore needed is a method and apparatus that facilitates mounting an industrial control device onto a panel in a less tedious and more reliable manner than conventionally achieved. The apparatus should provide the mechanical stability necessary to withstand the industrial environment and should facilitate an environmental seal that can be certified to various standards commonly accepted in the industry.
This section of this document is intended to introduce various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention described and/or claimed below. This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.